percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Grace (The Last Angel and the Demigod Emperor)
Jason Grace is the Son of Jupiter and the wielder of the Boosted Gear. He is one of the many protagonists in the fanfiction story, The Last Angel and the Demigod Emperor, making his first appearance with the Greek demigods on the flying ship that Valdez made, the Argo II. Personality Jason is a very serious young man with a moderate sense of humor. He is sweet, kind, gentle, soft-spoken, honorable, and humble. Jason is someone who always follow the rules, but gets more laid-back as the series progress. He also has a strong sense of honor and justice as shown by his great compassion. He greatly cares for his friends and family willing to risk his life to protect or help them. Though a natural leader, Jason can be plagued by doubt and criticizes himself whenever he makes an error. There are notable similarities between Jason and Percy Jackson such as: their strong senses of justice and fairness, their loyalty to their friends, and the fact that they're both natural leaders. When on board the Argo II, Jason comments that he has never been surrounded by equals before, as most of the time people look up to him because he is a child of Jupiter. Jason is also very accepting of others, since, unlike many others, he felt no contempt or prejudice towards Nico, even after finding out that he was homosexual. Jason even offered Nico his friendship and support, and encourages him to take a risk and come out. Jason is often described as 'too perfect' by his friends at times, doing everything the right way and always doing the honorable thing. But as the series progress, Jason starts to show a more relaxed version of himself at his time at Camp Half-Blood. Jason, as the new Red Dragon Emperor, does have some issues when he and Percy Jackson, who is the White Dragon Emperor, are near each other.The first time they met each other, they both entered their sacred gears scale mail armors (The Complete Balance Breaker for Percy and the Incomplete Balance Breaker for Jason) and began to fight. The fight only lasted for a few minutes, ending in Jason loosing because of his inexperience in using the Boosted Gear while Percy has been using his sacred gear, Divine Dividing, during the entirety of the quest to Alaska and back again. Weaponry * Ivlivs: A coin made of Imperial Gold. It turns into a golden sword on heads and a golden javelin on tails when flipped. The weapon hasn't been named yet in the series, but the coin has the word 'Ivlivs' on it, which is Latin for 'Julius.' It was destroyed by Enceladus during his and Jason's fight on Mount Diablo. * Gladius: Juno, the Roman form of Hera and Jason's patron, gives this to him at the end, so that he has a proper weapon. It is a Roman Gladius made of Imperial Gold. * Ascalon: The Legendary Dragon Slayer is the only weapon that can harm either Jason or Percy, but the sword is sealed inside of the Boosted Gear by the previous wielder of the sacred gear. The reason for this action has yet to be answered, as not even the dragon inside of the Boosted Gear knew the reason behind this action. Boosted Gear Boosted Gear takes the appearance of a a red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes that manifests on the user's arm. When the Boosted Gear reaches it's second liberation, it gains another green jewel and a total of 10 golden spikes, once again covers up more of the user's arm. Sealed inside of the gauntlet is Ddraig, The Red Welsh Dragon Emperor. The Boosted Gear has the ability to Boost which can double the user's physical and magical power every 10 seconds. With further changes in response to the user's feelings, the Boosted Gear can transform into the Boosted Gear Gift, which has the ability to Transfer the increased power to other people or objects. The transferred power can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time, however, this decreases the efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer. This can also be used on a certain part of the user's body such as the eye's for enhanced vision. However, with Ddraig sealed within the Boosted Gear, its possessors become vulnerable to Dragon-slaying magics, swords and curses as if they themselves were Dragons. Also, continuous use of the Boosted Gear will drain the wielder's stamina to a significant degree. Boosted Gear: Scale Mail, Also known as the Armor of the Red Dragon Emperor, is the Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear which creates a Red Dragon Armor with green jewels that cover the user's body and strengthens its powers and abilities. When active, the user can double their power without the 10-second time limit, this also applies to later forms. The armor has two rocket thruster on it's back for a temporary boost of speed and flight, from them can come out a pair of retractable Dragon wings that enables the user for proper flight. Jason has only unlocked the incomplete version of the Scale Mail, called Welsh Dragon: Over Booster, and has only begun learning about the many abilities that it allows him to wield. Because of Jason's inexperience, he has fewer announcements to call upon than Percy, but they include: * Dragon Booster: Summons the Boosted Gear. * Boost: Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit. In Balance Breaker mode, this call is announced repeatedly until the user reaches his/her limit. * Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time. * Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again for a certain period of time, so long as his body is not near its physical limits. * Burst: This announcement is called when the Boosted Gear's wielder reaches his/her physical limit. Once called, all of the user's increased powers are drained. * Dragon Booster Second Liberation: Changes the Boosted Gear into the Boosted Gear Gift. * Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects. * Welsh Dragon Over Booster/Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker: Activates the Scale Mail armor, Boosted Gear Scale Mail. The first time Jason used this was against the king of the Giants, Porphyrion, in the incomplete Scale Mail and would have won if Gaia had not interfered. Powers and Abilities Being the son of Jupiter, he is an extremely powerful demigod, who not only has authority over creatures of the sky but can also influence the forces of weather and can control the air around him. During his time at Camp Jupiter, Jason was considered the most powerful demigod in the legion. Hazel believes that Jason is the most powerful demigod she knows, however, the abilities of Nico and Percy seemed to have made her question her judgement, as she believes only Nico's power rivaled (and possibly even surpassed) Jason's. In The Blood of Olympus, Dylan claims that Jason has now become significantly more powerful than he was during their first meeting in The Lost Hero. However, this claim is under debate, as it has been stated by Ddraig that Jason has much to learn if he is to surpass Percy Jackson in any form of combat. Due to this coming from a Dragon that is bonded to Jason's soul, this is a more accurate statement than what others have said. Percy has said that Jason has the potential to shake all of the Heavens if he works hard enough. * Aerokinesis: As a son of Jupiter, he can control and manipulate the air. ** Air Blasts: He can control, and generate very powerful winds and air currents, enough to instantly knock the Giant Otis down in The Mark of Athena, and a stronger one that sends Porphyrion himself flying in The Blood of Olympus. ** Flying: He can ride air currents, making him fly. ** Air Solidification: Jason has shown to be able to shape the air in different forms and shapes, it was shown when he kept the primordial goddess, Gaea at bay. ** Seeing Air Magic: He could see a path in the air, leading him to Boreas's palace in The Lost Hero. ** Venti Control: He is able to dominate the will of more chaotic Venti. ** Ropes of Wind: He can generate ropes of wind, "more tightly wound than any tornado" which he used to bind Notus' fiery Venti in The House of Hades. * Atmokinesis: As a son of Jupiter, he can control the weather. ** Storm Generation: He can generate fierce storms, as seen in The Mark of Athena. * Electrokinesis: As a son of Jupiter, he can control lightning and electricity. ** Electrical Immunity: He is completely immune to electricity, having survived being struck by an electrical bolt "strong enough to kill twenty people" in The Lost Hero. * Static Electricity: Like his sister, he can generate huge bolts and arcs of static electricity. * Static Shocks: He can send strong electrical shocks through others on contact. One of his static shocks was powerful enough to send Khione herself sliding across the floor, even though unintentionally. * Lightning Bolts: He can summon lightning bolts from the sky, though the effort drains him. His lightning blots were shown to be extremely powerful, as Piper compared it to the force of an artillery shell. Jason had summoned enough lightning to melt iron nearly instantly in House of Hades. His lightning bolt was even strong enough to destroy King Midas's mansion, which was made out of gold. One of his lightning bolts had even knocked Percy off his horse, and had even staggered the giant king, Porphyrion and blackened his face. With the Boosted Gear, Jason has created a lightning bolt powerful enough to obliterate Mount Diablo, though it left Jason several weakened afterwards. * Limiting Electrical Conductivity: In The Blood of Olympus, Jason was able to fry Polybotes' basilisks with electrical tendrils underwater, without electrocuting Percy in the process. * Intimidation: Each Roman Demigod trained at the Wolf House has mastered the wolf-stare, a skill that intimidates their enemies so it is assumed Jason has learned it. When he awoke Ddraig, his wolf-stare was made even more terrifying, gaining the nickname "Draconic-Glare". Relationships Piper McLian: Jason is currently dating the Daughter of Aphrodite. Ddraig: The Welsh Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig is Jason's partner throughout his adventures. Ddraig is always pushing Jason to his limits to surpass his rival, Albion. However, this makes it harder for Jason as he is just barely learning his way around the Boosted Gear. Percy Jackson: Jason has a friendly rivalry with Percy, due to wielding the Boosted Gear. Trivia * Jason hopes that he and Percy don't have to kill each other because of their sealed dragons. Category:Canon Character Category:Roman Demigods Category:Gojira126 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Crossovers